


Before

by Axie



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1，5 Befores & 1 After，段子集成短篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> 打不开随缘于是从LOFTER转移到AO3……

>>>Before Breaking-out  
罗根回到复仇者大楼时史蒂夫和希尔都严肃地看着他。  
但他真的没心情汇报什么狗屁情况，于是他直接无视了他们，往休息室走去。  
他在沙发上坐下，坐了几秒钟又起来，去冰箱里找酒，可惜没找到。无论是复仇者大楼还是神盾局天舰都不是到处有酒的地方，不像他的学校。X战警队伍里，金刚狼在酒在。  
于是他只好坐回去。  
休息室里除了他以外没有任何人。他看着自己的双手，定定地看了一会儿之后又伸出爪子。  
接着，他感到一阵强烈的疲惫和悲哀。  
“见鬼去吧，瘦子。”罗根低声诅咒着。  
  
  
>>>Before Phoenix  
杀掉霍普？杀掉这个……唯一的希望？她只是个刚长大的小女孩。罗根一边开车一边想着。霍普就在副驾驶座上打盹。  
但是这个所谓的希望只是斯科特的直觉，他很清楚。这个希望使变种人付出了太大的代价，最好的朋友为此而死。万一斯科特从头到尾都是错的呢？  
不，就算是那样，他也不能杀一个小女孩。她还有着像琴一样漂亮的红头发和绿色眼睛……他手上的血已经够多了。在他终于得以安心做人以后斯科特用他该死的直觉和责任心毁了他。  
无论他有多恨斯科特，霍普都是无辜的。对，她本人是无辜的，往她身上浇筑了多过希望的那个人才是有罪的。但一件事归一件事，现在他不得不杀掉她，因为也许复仇者是对的。  
霍普萨默斯。罗根往旁边扫了一眼，看到她无辜纯洁的睡容。  
  
  
>>>Before Schism  
鲍比在会议室打了个大大的哈欠，然后被内摩嘲讽了。于是今天的会议也在他们俩的嘴炮中耗过去了。散会之后罗根本来是第一个走出会议室的，却因为在门口被几个突然凑过来找人的孩子拦住而变成了最后一个脱身的人。  
他刚摆脱孩子们时斯科特从会议室里走出来。“你怎么还在这儿？”斯科特问。“被缠住了，”罗根摇摇头，跟他并排走在一起，“小屁孩总是有一些大不了的小事。接下来有什么安排？”“看看接下来有什么事情等着我吧……”  
罗根无意识地跟了他一路，来到斯科特的办公室。“好地方。”他望着窗外称赞道。  
“你没什么地方要去吗？”斯科特十分自然地打开自己的电脑，完全不在乎办公室里还有别人。  
“没有。”今天一天罗根几乎闲得不能更闲了。不用训练学生，没有实战任务，什么都不用干。  
“很好。”斯科特从办公桌最下面一个抽屉里翻出一瓶啤酒，扔给他，“我需要你。”  
“说。”罗根接过啤酒，伸出一根爪子切开瓶盖，肆无忌惮地坐到办公桌上。  
“是这样的，复仇者那边……”  
  
  
>>>Before Utopia  
一通跨国电话打过来就是为了告诉他他们有家了？罗根躺在火车卧铺上微笑着。想要立刻回国，看看瘦子给他们带来了什么。说真的，瘦子亲自解散X战警时几乎让他真的以为他最美好的人生结束了。  
X战警是世界上最好的团队，虽然他永远不会开口承认；这个绝妙的团队有一个无畏的领袖。他早该知道瘦子不可能会真的解散X战警，他不会让任何变种人无家可归。  
罗根越来越期待他和斯科特的重逢。  
  
  
>>>Before Everything  
上阵开打之前罗根先看了一眼斯科特，然后开始打量眼前的一切。接着通过心灵链接传来的斯科特的声音在脑子响起来，他专注地听着战斗策略。  
/I'd follow him into HELL if he said he needed me./  
  
  
>>>After Everything  
“是时候把斧头放下了。”罗根说。  
“只要不放在我脑袋上。”斯科特朝他伸出右手，“我很高兴，罗根。”  
“我也是，瘦子。”他用力握住斯科特的手，把他从地上扶起来，“欢迎回来，队长。”凯蒂推着新泽维尔学校的学生走向奥罗珞，孩子们羞怯地向这位女校长问好。克里斯多福把斯科特身上最后一点伤治好之后罗根拍了拍他的肩膀：“干得好，X战警。”  
“他们还在接受训练。”斯科特有些意外。  
“显然你把他们训练得很好，纽约感谢你们。”  
他们俩之间忽然出现了一小阵令人尴尬的沉默。  
“所以我们现在没事了？”斯科特迟疑地问。  
“嗯。”  
紧接着他们就像久别重逢一样拥抱在一起。第一个鼓掌的是奥罗珞，接着周围响起一片掌声。


End file.
